


Color Story / Chrome - Original Story

by xXanime_bitchesXx



Category: Color Story/Chrome, Original Work
Genre: 1800s I think but like a mix of then and a little more modern?, American - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Irish, Japanese, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Like getting drunk, Love Complications, M/M, Near Death Experiences, One-Sided Attraction, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Other, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempts, Teen and up cuz of suicide and other heavy topivs, also a lot of references from our inside jokes and sometimes jokes you guys might understand too ;), cis female, cis male, depressing topics, idk what else to put aa I'm not good at tags, maybe X and J would be buT I DEFINITELY AM nOT AAaAaaAaAaaaAA, mlm, murder happens woah, non-binary, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXanime_bitchesXx/pseuds/xXanime_bitchesXx
Summary: White, a female princess trapped in a world of colorRed, a male thief who wants to live his life to the fullestOrange, a non-binary thief who's just trying to keep themself alive for a little whileComplications of love, depression/suicide, murder, drinking, etc. etc.Will you read how their lives progress?~~~anyway it's gonna be updated by perspectivesit goes in a circle patter whateverWhite starts, then it goes to Red, then Orange is next, it goes back to White and yada yada you're smart enough
Relationships: Emerald/Sapphire, Orange/White, Red/Orange, Red/White, White/Black - Relationship, Yellow/Forest
Kudos: 5





	1. White

**Author's Note:**

> okay okay but first and foremost
> 
> Pronunciations
> 
> cuz Orange is Irish
> 
> and there's gonna be a lot of Irish in here  
> get out google translate if you want
> 
> (*Gearr - gee-ah-d-h)  
> (*Banc Sneachta - Bonk - Sh-nya-gh-duh)

~ White ~

“Come in,” I replied to the gentle knock on the door. I sat up as one of my servants walked in holding a tray.  
“I am here to deliver your breakfast, princess. Where would you like it?”  
“Just set it down on the vanity. I’ll get up in a minute.”  
“Yes, mistress.” She walked over to the vanity and set down the tray, “Would you like me to prepare your day dress?”  
“ No, thank you. Come back in about half an hour. I will be ready by then.”  
“Yes, mistress.” Then she left the room.  
I got out of bed and walked over to the vanity. I sat down on a plain white stool and stared into the mirror. Not even sleep could disrupt hair. My hair never tangled nor curled. Nothing ever held in my hair, not even color. Well, I guess it’s not just my hair. I was born albino. I would never be anything but white, and I would live in shame for it. Just a pale invisible girl that must stay hidden. I started to eat my breakfast. I was alone, and I would always be alone. I have no color; barely anyone even notices that I am there. I wish that things would change. I don’t deserve to hide away, to always be lonely, but nothing will ever change.

* * * * * * 

There was a knock on the door and the maid walked in. I turned to look at her.  
“Mistress, are you ready to get dressed.” I smiled and nodded at her.  
“And what would you like to wear today?” She walked over to the closet and started looking at dresses.  
“The usual. Something white, and nothing fancy.” I replied.  
“How about this?” She said as she pulled out a beautiful, white qipao dress.  
“I forgot that I had that in there.” I sighed. That was a traditional dress, but I wasn’t traditional, “My mother gave it to me when I turned fourteen. I never thought that I would wear it, but today is a new day. I think that that dress is a perfect choice for today.”  
“Let’s get you dressed, mistress.”  
“Please, call me by my name.”  
“Okay, Princess White.”


	2. Red

**Red**

_Come on Red, you've got this._ I thought to myself as I slowly rounded the corner. _Just in, out, don't let anybody notice you_. _Also, why am I thinking in the third person… that's not normal._ I hyped myself up in probably the strangest way that I ever had before, but then, of course, this wasn't any normal thieving gig. This time I was robbing royalty. I scrambled back around the corner as a servant stepped out of a doorway. I was getting clumsy in my nervousness. I took a small breath and took the corner again once the servant had left. I clumsily took out my picks and started working on the lock. The door I was working on slowly swung open and my heart shot into my throat. Why hadn't I even checked if it were locked at all? Surprisingly, the girl standing before me didn't cry out in surprise, she just marveled at me for a moment, and I couldn't help but do the same for her. She was an albino. Completely white from hair to eyes. She wore a magnificently laced classical dress. She was absolutely stunning. Her shape was perfect and her hair was flawless. I hadn't even realized that I was awkwardly hunched over, lock picks in hand, looking like a complete dork.

"Uhm… what are you doing?"

"Robbing... you…" I spoke very slowly and deliberately not even paying attention to what I'd said. I slowly stood up and looked her in the eyes. Those beautiful, perfect eyes.

"You look so… interesting." Was that an insult?

"What do you mean?" I slowly made my way into her room so we wouldn't be spotted together.

"You're not like me-"

"Yeah I get it I'm poor, dirty, and uneducated. Is there anything else you'd like to point out about my lifestyle _princess._ " She paused. I suddenly realized that I just sassed royalty. Royalty who could have me carried out of her castle by the nose if she so desired. She looked aghast at my uncultured behavior. "Man, I've made a mess of this today haven't I?"

"I… how did you do that?" _What is this girl right now!?_

"Do what?"

“Be all… rude." I smirked.

"There you go you just did it. Are we even now?"

"Oh wait… I was going to say you're so… colorful." I hesitated. _Colorful?_ My rusty hair, dirt-stained face, simple leather vest, stained button-up shirt, and trousers? Colorful? Huh. _I don't think I'll ever understand women_. I smiled to myself. Genuinely.

"What would you say if I offered to teach you some thieving tricks?"


	3. Orange

**Orange**

I’m really doing this. I knocked out a guard, took his armor, and now I’m...Sneaking through a window? Doesn’t seem very guard-like, if you ask me. I used an old rope I found while I was walking over here and tied a weird shaped metal thing on the end of it so I could climb up the side of the wall. I soon arrive at the bottom of the window and hoist myself up so that I’m sitting inside of the windowsill. I look around the room and nearly drop my jaw from how white it is. I continue looking around the room in awe when I hear the door start to open. I quickly look over at it as it opens. It’s a girl. She’s white all over, with pale eyes and skin. 

“Now what are  **you** doing?” She asks standing in front of me, her hands on her hips.

“Oh, uh, the king told me to, uh climb through your window???”

Geez, I’m so stupid. Who would even  **believe** that!? A guard crawling through your window with no clear reason why. I don’t even know if there actually is a king for this kingdom.

“Hey! You’re trying to rob her, too!” Someone says from inside the room. I turn my head to where the voice came from.

Oh god, oh no. A boy with rust-colored hair, dirty clothes, and the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen. Am I falling for him!?

“Whaaaaaaat? No, I’m just- uhhhh…” I can’t figure out what to say; I’m stumped.

“Don’t worry, it’s completely fine. I was actually hoping things would change.” The pale girl responded.

“Alright,  _ guard,  _ why don’t you go outside of the room and  _ guard _ the princess?” The red one said with a smug smirk.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. You lovebirds have fun.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_  
I don’t want to leave. Don’t make me leave. Let me stay. I want to be with you.  _

**_I barely know you. You don’t know me. Who am I kidding? They’re obviously not fooled. He’s always here with me. I can’t escape him._ **

_ Hey, it’s fine, because we met someone new. He’ll be good to us. _

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I soon realize what I was thinking and my face fills with a subtle shade of pink. I jump down from the window and clumsily trip towards the door, quickly closing it behind me. I fall to the floor and try to keep myself from screaming my lungs out.  _ ‘What was I thinking!?’  _ I thought. That’s just it, I wasn’t thinking at all, I just said what I felt. I soon stand up and ready myself to stand guard next to the so-called “princess” door.

I walk over to the left side of the door and stand straight, trying to ignore my bad breath shooting back at me. I try to keep my composure but end up shaking from the embarrassment I drowned myself in. 

  
_ 'That guy is just so… He’s so pretty…” _

I think to myself as I continue to shake in my armor.


	4. White

**White**

I walked into my bathroom, closing the door behind me. Sure I just left the boy with the rust-colored hair alone in my room, but I needed to think. Two people just tried to rob me. Now one of them is in my bedroom, and the other one is guarding it. I never had a friend in my life, but now I could have two. What am I thinking? They both just tried to rob me. I don’t even know their names. They are both so colorful. I wonder how they got to be that way. I opened the door and walked into my bedroom. The boy was still in my room.

“I need to go on a walk,” I said without even looking at him. “You are coming with me.”

“What about someone catching me?”

I turned toward him, “My father is dealing with some business in another kingdom. He will not be back for at least another week. And the guards and maids don’t really care what I do, so long as I don’t leave the grounds. So we shouldn’t have a problem.”

“What about your mother?”

I turned away from him and walked toward the door. He followed me. I put my hand on the door, then let it slip off. I stood in silence, then spoke softly, “My mother died shortly after I turned fourteen.” My eyes started to tear, but I blinked them back.

“Ohh.” His voice was full of sympathy. I opened the door and walked outside.

I turned to the other boy. “Come.”

We walked down the hall and out to the garden. Then I continued to walk as they followed. I walked until I reached my marble bench. I sat on it, looking out onto my white roses.

“How rude of me. I haven’t even asked you your names yet.” I looked over at them.

The one in the guard’s uniform started to speak, “My name is Orange,  _ your majesty _ .”

“Don’t use a formal title like that. I rather you call White.”

The other boy started to speak, “My name is Red. Is White really your name?”

“Yes.”

“Well, it fits you perfectly.” He sat down next to me. He stared into my eyes. I didn’t know what to do, so I stared into his. At this point, I could tell that Orange was growing uncomfortable, but I didn’t know why.

I turned to face Orange as he spoke, “I should probably get going now. I need to be to... watch some kids... for a friend.”

“There is a gate over there,” I pointed to it, “if you don’t want to go back through my window.”

Thank you, White.” And with that Orange left.

I turned to face Red. My head filled with a thousand questions. I finally got up the courage to ask one, “How are you so colorful?”

“I was born this way. I can’t be any more or less colorful than I was made to be. I mean I could bleach my hair and my clothes. Then I’d be completely white and boring, just like you.” Red’s jaw dropped as he realized what he just did. I turned away. What was this emotion I was feeling? It hurt like sadness but worse. Maybe I was just that. I shook it off and continued to ask questions.

“I have tried to dye my hair and everything. Nothing works, and I am left the same pale, invisible girl that I was before. How can I be colorful.”

“That’s easy princess. You need to add color to your personality. I have a very colorful personality and just look at me. Break a couple of rules, live a couple of lies, and you might gain some color.”

“And how do I do that?”

“My offer to teach you thievery still stands.”

“I guess I accept your offer. But not today. Come back tomorrow, and then you can teach me.”

* * * * * *

I woke up feeling just a bit happier than usual. My breakfast was already waiting for me on the vanity. I got out of bed and walked over to take a seat. Before beginning to eat I examined my complection in the mirror like always. I couldn’t keep focused on myself though. Something was in the corner of my mirror. But before I could get the chance to examine it better, Red touched me. I screamed as I fell off the stool. Orange barely sweeping in in time to catch me. He lifted me back up onto my stool.

I turned to face both of them. “How long have you been in here.”

“Only about a half an hour.” Said Red, excitement radiating off of him.

“Don’t worry, we didn’t sneak in through the window this time,” Orange added.

“You been in here for half an hour! Also, Orange said this time. Are you planning to sneak in through my window again?”

“No, that was incredibly hard the first time I did it.” Replied Orange.

“To be completely honest with you, I might try it sometime,” Red added.

What have I done? There are two thieves in my bedroom. And now I am going to learn some thieving skills. Just then there was a knock on the door.

“Ohh shoot. The maid is here. You to need to hide. Hurry into the bathroom.” They quickly, but quietly walked into my bathroom. I shut the door once they were both in.

“Come in,” I called to the door as I hurriedly walked over to the vanity. I sat down right as she walked in.

“Are you ready to get dressed, Mistress?”

“Yes.”

The maid walked over to my closet and started to look through it. “The usual, Mistress?”

“Today, I think not.”

The maid looked at me. Confused she said, “ Then what would you like, Mistress?”

“Do I have anything that isn’t a dress?”

“You have your riding gear. Other than that no.”

“Okay. Wait, what about the clothes I got when I went to the desert kingdoms?”

Her expression turned to worry. “I regret to inform you that one of the people that washes your clothes accidentally washed it wrong. And know you wouldn’t like it very much.”

“How so?”

“She was a newbie, and my sister tried to stop it. But it was already too late. And now its… its…” she pulled out some harem pants and hung it on the doorknob. Then she reached back in and grabbed a cotton blouse. That too she hung on the door. She reached for the third time and pulled out a hanger that had five or six scarves on it. My jaw dropped as I realized that they were not white anymore. They were all sky blue. I had to have them custom made to be in white, and now they’re in color.

“Does the girl who did this still work here?”

“Yes, mistress. Please don’t hurt her, she was only trying to help.”

I looked at her puzzled. “How was she trying to help?”

“Between me and my two sisters, we have thirteen children. Our husbands went to war for this country and only one came home. He is also handicapped now and can’t work. We run very tight on money. Some nights we only had enough for the youngest few to eat a tiny piece of bread. My oldest daughter got a job here to help out with the situation. Now we have enough that at least all the children can have a small piece of bread. Please don’t make us go back to that life.”

“I would like to speak to her. Go get her.”

“Yes, mistress.” She let her head drop and left.

* * * * * *

“This is her?” I asked the maid.

“Yes, mistress.” 

“How old are you?”

“I am eleven, princess.” I stared at her in awe. She was only a child. She didn’t deserve to work. I realized that I still had my breakfast on the vanity.

“You must be starving. Go eat the rest of my breakfast.”

“It is really not necessary...”

“I insist.” She walked over to the vanity and took a seat. She scarfed the food as if she hadn’t eaten in days.

I started to speak to her and the maid. “Starting tomorrow, you will be working as a maid. Your mother will train you. When your training is done you will be my second maid. You both will receive a raise. If I can manage I will also get some food from the kitchen for you.”

“Why are you doing this princess?”

“Because I would have never worn color again if it wasn’t for you.” I turned to my maid. “I am ready to get dressed now. I would like the clothing I got from the desert kingdoms.”

“Yes, mistress.”

* * * * * *

I let Red and Orange out of my bathroom. They stared at me in surprise. After a few minutes of silence, Red spoke. “Your wearing color. I thought you only wear white.”

“I decided to try something new. Do you guys like it.”

“Yes,” said Orange.

“Yeah, I guess. It’s still pretty plain.” Red responded.


	5. Red

**Red**

_ How could I have insulted her like that earlier? I think I just did it again! I'm such an idiot. _

"I… I meant to say simple."  _ Gah! She hates me. She can't even stand to look at me. _ I looked up at her and chills ran down my back as she bit her lip. "I really am an idiot aren't I?" Orange perked up and stepped to intervene.

"Don't say that." Orange suddenly blushed, pausing to find words. "At least you weren't caught simply getting in yesterday."

"Yeah," I said sarcastically "I only nearly got caught a thousand times just working my way through the halls, tried to lock-pick an  _ unlocked _ door, and sassed or insulted pretty royalty here just about a dozen times."  _ What did I just say!? _ "Wait I mean priceless, precious,  _ princess… princess _ royalty. What is coming out of my mouth right now!?" I ran my hand through my hair in frustration. Orange rested a hand on my shoulder.

"We've all been there."

"Now… about thieving skills?" White jumped in.

"Right," I looked over the outfit first. "Not as bad as it could be, though some of that extra fabric would be even a struggle for  _ me _ to sneak around in. Ditch anything unnecessary, scarves, bracelets, fabric, and jewelry." White hesitated.

"But then… my outfit would be incomplete. It's traditional-"

"Do you think guards, shopkeeps, or anyone who catches you rummaging through their pockets is going to care how  _ traditional _ or  _ complete _ your outfit is? I offered to teach you some tricks yesterday, what in the world gave you the hint that I would come back once I made a clean escape? I'm only here now because  _ you _ weren't anywhere near street-smart enough to mistrust a thief." White nodded at my suddenly stern tone and promptly ditched everything inconvenient.

"But you're wearing a vest, why do I have to get rid of stuff?"

"Little tip you learn in the streets, the more you can blend into crowds,  _ and _ not limit your abilities, the better." White nodded and I couldn't help but notice Orange wasn't staring at White, who had far more skin exposed without those accessories. His eyes were trained on me. Tingles pricked my shoulders and I had to recompose myself. "Uhm. What do you want to learn first?" White thought for a moment.

"Lockpicking sounds complicated, can we knock that out first?" I looked at Orange, trying to figure out where the safest place to learn lockpicking would be. Then her bathroom door caught my eye.

"Yes. Actually. Orange, mind locking yourself in the bathroom?"  _ Never thought I'd say that. _ He nodded and seemed relieved to leave. I pulled out my lockpicks and quickly felt out the lock. This was a simple one.

"So, what do you do?" I tried my best to explain lockpicking, despite this being a simple lock it took White eight tries with as much help as possible. It was all about finding the parts that were loose, and knowing ever so delicately how far to push the pins. Really once you know how a lock worked it was all about practice… which I had a little too much.  _ Why does this make me think back to Fern Village? It's gone, you never have to deal with them again. _

"I did it!" I looked over at White as she turned the lock and opened the door her second time.

"Nice, now that you've done it on your own you can learn to adapt to different locks, but that's for another time." Orange stepped out of the bathroom. He'd been awfully quiet since yesterday, but I figured that could be a natural thing, after all, I think this has been the most I've spoken in my entire life other than… well, Fern Village.  _ Fern Village _ . White tapped my shoulder and I snapped back to reality.

"Hey, Red, you alright? You kind of spaced out for a moment."  _ Red. _ My jaw seared with a flash of pain and I could've sworn I saw that knife inches away from my face again. I shook my head, banishing the memory.

"Uh, yeah, I guess I'm just hungry… the market square was too busy to get a good steal." Orange nodded in understanding and White just blinked at the two of us.

"Yeah… I saw that, could only really snatch a bit of bread myself."

"Wait… you two steal food?" I rubbed my forehead. She was gorgeous, but also quite naive to the thieving world, I mean she practically fell apart for those servants at the first sob story they gave. Everyone had a good sob story… the majority of them were true, but it still made my jaw itch to watch people get away with things just because their lives were 'so hard.' I had a sob story myself and in all honesty, I ate better being a thief than I ever did back at Fern Village, but I didn't need any pity from the privileged. People who only survive through pity and didn't realize they needed to work their sorry butts for a meal deserved to starve.

"Does that surprise you? We wouldn't have ever needed to rob  _ anyone _ if we could afford food." She shoved the two of us in the bathroom.

"Wait here." She shoved us so that I was inadvertently pinning Orange against the wall, our faces roughly two inches apart. Orange blushed at the compromising position and I just stepped back to perch on the countertop. I noted a pure silver comb and lifted it off the counter to inspect it.

"You really managed to get bread with that crowd eh?"

"Yeah, it wasn't so bad, any good thief could've snatched  _ something _ if they were quick. Leads me to wonder, why didn't someone like you risk it?" I glanced up at him, jaw itching.

"Because I risk more than a quick court or jail-bust." I slipped the silver comb in my vest pocket as White opened the bathroom door. I slipped off the counter, noting the dust I left behind. "Why's everything white? So easy to stain when dust and dirt are important." White looked at me, confused.

"Why don't you just wash up? You said before that you could remove your hair-color, why not dirt?"  _ Great. Now you're creeping in on personal territory. _

"I said dust was  _ important _ , 'cuz I ain't called Red for nothin' princess." I felt my Fern accent slip back into my voice, which annoyed me. Orange seemed to grow nervous,  _ I wonder if he suspects me for the criminal I  _ really _ am. _ I stepped back into White's room and noted another tray  _ full _ of food on her vanity. Wow, you didn't even  _ need _ a sob story to get her riled up.

"Help yourselves." Orange walked over to the tray carefully. I hesitated, but White insisted. I stepped over, inspecting the tray with Orange. He took a piece and bit into it. I flinched, half-expecting a whip to snap into our backs. Nothing. Growing more comfortable, I reluctantly ate. It tasted like it was sent from heaven and I could never recall a time in my life where I ate so plentifully. Orange scarfed down nearly just as much as I had. Then I remembered Violet. I spun around and both Orange and White looked at me in surprise.

"I just remembered that I have to-" I opened the window and stumbled back as a black cat sat in the windowsill waiting patiently. "Gah! Violet! I told you never to sneak up on me again!" The black cat jumped into the room and gracefully morphed into a human person with jet black hair, violet eyes, and a simple witches dress and hat.

"Technically, I didn't sneak up on you Red. Now, you have a job to do, don't you dare tell me that a princess of all things is distracting you." I grumbled, tossing her the silver comb.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, I owe you one. What is it you need this time?" White and Orange watched the exchange with curiosity as Violet tossed me a vial of deep blue liquid.

"This is for formal clothing, you know the informant I want you to impersonate, they'll be at Periwinkle Keep tonight. You  _ better _ say North. The passphrase is 'aren't the stars perfect?' and 'hummingbirds are better.' remember, pour it over clothing,  _ don't _ drink it this time." I shook my head.

"You'd think I'd really repeat that incident again?" She smiled and waved, jumping out of the windowsill and disappearing, I turned to White and Orange who stared back at me in awe. "What? Never seen someone who has a pact with a witch?"

I was supposed to use the potion Violet gave me, turning my clothes into the proper attire for a ball at Periwinkle Keep, knocking out and replacing an informant that would be there, the guy who hired the informant would ask me about Violet, or 'The Shadow Witch' as she was known around here, and I would tell him that she was heading North. It would take me forever to settle the debt I owed Violet, but we became excellent partners for the time being. Unfortunately, I doubted that these two would leave me alone for my business in crime. I would have to clean up if I wanted to be this informant's double, leaving my scar far more apparent to them before dark. I'd tell them eventually, but not tonight.


End file.
